Dominion of Andromeda
The Dominion of Andromeda is the colonial government under the jurisdiction and sovereignty of the Teyan Dominion within the Andromeda Galaxy. Ruled in the name of Dominion Empress Vaera Faendras II, it consists of one hundred and thirty-two colonised planets within and around the Teyto Cluster. Although overseen by the Department of Colonial affairs from the Triangulum Galaxy, and under the direct rule of the Teyan Dominion with little right to self-governance, the Dominion of Andromeda is nonetheless largely autonomous and self-governing, under the leadership of Lord-General Aristole Faendras. Primarily generating wealth through the export of materials and military hardware to the Sulsuan Protectorate and other minor alien states, it has become the military juggernaut of the Andromedan colonial space. History Territory Society Demographics Population The Dominion of Andromeda is comprised of nine species, found in the Teyan Dominion and its vassal states, and three Andromedan species through migration. Of the 162 billion citizens comprising the Dominion of Andromeda, the largest ethnic groups are the teyan, li'mai, and xel miran, although they together only comprise roughly 35% of the total population of the Dominion of Andromeda. The species living within the DoA are: *Teyan *Li'mai *Xel Miran *Haan'Felir *Dethakkan *Dommanaran *Aratu *Pelx-Cradonain *Kaevus *Halothi *Akoi *Mithadorn The population of the Dominion of Andromeda is spread across three demographic sub-sectors, known as the Inner Colonies, Outer Colonies, and Fringe Colonies. The Inner Colonies, including worlds such as Korthos have the highest population density, typically averaging populations between five and ten billion, and comprises the vast majority of DoA citizens. The Outer Colonies, much younger than the Inner Colonies, has considerably less population density, typically averaging populations closer to two billion each. Planets in the Fringe Colonies have further yet lower populations, averaging only a population of twenty million, and typically only have under ten major settlements. Languages Although the teyan language of Teykata is the de jure offical language of the Dominion of Andromeda, it is not the only language spoken with DoA space and is only spoken by 65% of the population. Other languages spoken in the Dominion of Andromeda includes, but is not limited to, Mithraele, Nathair, Mirosian, and Holothari. Most businesses offer translation services, or staff capable of speaking multiple languages spoken within the DoA. All government work in the Dominion of Andromeda is done in Teykata. Religion Although the Dominion of Andromeda enforces no state religion, it has been equally dominated since its founding by the li'mai faith of sun-worship and the teyan Hakai denomination. Nevertheless, the Dominion of Andromeda has been described by its semi-regular surveys as a multi-faith and secularised society due to a relatively high population of individuals with nominal or no religious affiliations. Missionaries from the Andromedan Covenant Territories have become a common sight across the younger colonies of the Dominion of Andromeda, and many Covenant temples have appeared across younger colonies, typically attended to be Andromedan migrants to the Dominion of Andromeda, although several species native to the Triangulum galaxy have growing populations of Covenant-faithful citizens. Efforts by ankoran missionaries in the more established colonies have met with greater difficulty converting Dominion citizens to their faith, creating a considerable religious divide between the Core Worlds and the Fringe Colonies. Politics Legal System Justice and home affairs Foreign relations Economy Culture Military The Dominion Colonial Military, also known as the Andromedan Dominion Armed Forces, is the acting armed forces branch of the Dominion of Andromeda. A successor to the Andromeda Expeditionary Militia, the Dominion Colonial Military is responsible for maintaining the defence of teyan colonies in the Andromeda galaxy. With its headquarters based on the colony of Haethlen, the vast majority of military personnel were stationed on the fortress-world due to its tactical location in the core of the Dominion of Andromeda's Hyperspace network. Compared to the relatively small size of the Dominion of Andromeda, the Dominion Colonial Military is a massive organisation, employing roughly 5% of all teyan living in Andromeda. Under the direct command of Lord-General Aristole Faendras, acting Commander-in-Chief as well as acting-Regent of the Dominion of Andromeda, the vast Dominion war-machine was both a military superpower and a mental one - the threat of Dominion retribution deterring pirates, smugglers, and other undesirables from acting against teyan interests. Organisation Personell Equipment Category:Teyan Territories